What do you mean Filch knew the founders!
by werecatninja
Summary: This is my first story. What if Mr. Filch was immortal? What if his master was a cat warrior queen? What if he saved snape when he was younger and he became nicer? please review


**AN**: My challenges are on a forum now. I think i did it wrong though. and i need a beta.

**_PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLE!_**

One day Argus Filch was in his office reflecting how he became caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembered the words the got him his job and the events that started his new life.

**Flashback**

A short woman in a white cloak was speaking to a tall man wearing green and silver robes and a small boy in shabby clothes who was holding a yellow eyed cat "He will be needed some day, I don't know how far away that day is. Please, Salazar, keep him safe he's only twelve."

"Yes I shall protect and teach him lady Lenea."

"Thank you Salazar, he was not fit for battling dark beings like the others when I found him nor was he fit to cast the spells needed on our armour and weapons but, I couldn't leave him, not after he rescued his cat from that wolf. Argus may I see Mrs. Norris for a moment?"

"Yes my lady,"Argus replied. He handed his cat over to the woman, now known as Lenea. Lenea cast a spell to allow Mrs. Norris speak to him and find him anywhere. She also gave him a necklace that would let him talk to her at any time and that worked so long as Mrs. Norris was well and with him.

"I am sorry I must go as swiftly as I can. Salazar when I return I may have a Basalisk egg for you and tell Godric that his sword is almost ready and I will bring it next time I come around. Argus let me see your right arm, I need to put a marker on you to show that you are one of my subjects."

"OK"

She then pulled out a knife and cut open both of their palms and pressed the cuts together "Now this may hurt a little but it will go away soon. Just keep hold of my hand until I say you can let go."

"OK"

Argus then felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his life, it was like fire was tracing these odd shapes around his arm and making his nails turn to claws and boiling his blood in his arm. He was about to fall when he heard her speak as if from far away "Ok you can let go now-Salazar grab him!" and he felt powerful arms wrap around him and hold him on his feet. He felt someone grab his arm and was surprised when he didn't feel any pain. He heard Salazar speak but could barely make out the words"... ised he did not pass out. Its a good thing the mark set because I don't think he could do it again and look the claws are back to normal now. Thank you Lenea I shall take my leave and let you return to your kingdom I also need to get him to my home so he may rest. Good-bye and may you be well until we meet again."

"Good-bye Salazar stay well until we meet again."

And then everything went black.

**End Flashback**

Yes Argus Filch was immortal and served as the guardian of Hogwarts for his master who was the queen of the werecats(1). But he was interupted when Professor McGonagall walked into his office and asked "Mr. Filch could you take a detention for me tonight? I am having to run an errand and can't watch any students tonight."

"Which student is it Professor?"

"It's Severus Snape and I can't spare any time for him. Imagine, getting detention on the first day back."

"It is fine Professor I already have Mr. Potter and Mr Black. It will be good to have more help scrubbing the entrance hall send him down at five o'clock"

"Yes, have a good day Mr. Filch"

"You too Professor."

Argus sat and relaxed as he was thinking about the four students that caused the most trouble. He was interupted again but this time by a more welcome person, he felt the jewel heat up against the skin of his wrist as the chain had broke long ago. He pulled his right arm up and stared at the glowing blue stone as his mind was filled with his queen's voice "Keep an eye on that boy, Severus Snape, and teach him that occulemency stuff you found, I think a child that can control themselves is an absolute gift. I wish to meet him. But watch those other two students you have I think they might pick on the boy."

"Yes, I understand milady.

**A/N**

(1)Werecats are just people who have a magical conection to cats they have claws, tails, pointed ears, fangs, and slit pupils. they can also shift into a cat form at anytime. Queen Lenea is stuck in a half human state as the chosen queen, but she is far more powerful than the others.

Mr. Filch is only 43 in his body right now. I have came up with an odd immortality thing here, everytime he dies or is killed he reverts back to the age that he recieved his immortality. Argus got his immortality when he was eighteen and after all these years he will at least be able to fight humans he will never be able to fight monsters.

Salazar is Lenea's great grand-nephew because Lenea was human at one time. She never had children.


End file.
